


Fun About

by herrDoktorat (rikkuni)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikkuni/pseuds/herrDoktorat
Summary: When he isn't fighting a war, Shinya Oda hangs around the arcade. It used to be fun, but lately... the big bro who sometimes comes to play with him is much more fun. Where is he?





	Fun About

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twinSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinSky/gifts).



> This is a Secret Santa gift to TwinSky, as part of the Persona Secret Santa 2017. They asked for anything with Akira/Mishima romantically, or Akira/Shinya platonically, so I decided to go with a little bit of both.

Shinya Oda didn’t have much to look forward to during the week, though he’d never say it out loud. It was boring to play games by himself, or to be booed by those losers who didn’t know crap. Just because he lost the one time. He’d win against that cheater yet, that was a promise! But, well, there was one thing. The big bro who sometimes came to play with him. He was cool. It felt like Shinya could talk to him about anything...

It wasn't always that he swung by the arcade. Shinya understood. Everyone had their own wars to fight. It was probably hard for him to make time to spend with some random kid, though he had to, if he wanted to get good at that game. Why he wanted that was anyone's guess. Shinya was smart enough to figure out a normal grown up wouldn't have bent over that way to get him what he wanted. Not when he was, um... so handsome. That was okay to think, right? He was a handsome guy. Shinya had seen him take off the glasses once or twice to wipe the sweat off his brow, and man, he wanted to look like that when he grew up. So cool. Most guys obsessed with Gun About were freaky looking otakus, but not him. Though maybe he shouldn't judge.

Grrrrr... Where was he?! He hadn't come by in a while. Did he have exams? Shinya hadn't overheard anyone talking about that...

He was letting off some steam on Gun About when some shmuck walked up to the player 2 spot and inserted a coin. Tch. Shinya wasn't in the mood for noobs. He quickly found the guy's spawn point and killed him, just because. He had more important shit to do. There was an annoying guy who'd use hacks or whatever to cheat at the game and he'd just got online, so...

Huh? Motherfucker... Did the shmuck just shoot him? Guess he respawned. Shinya quickly turned and unleashed a barrage of shots on him. Bam. Dead again. He allowed himself a smirk, then went looking for the cheater. As always he was just jumping around the playing field like a tool because he thought he was invincible, but he couldn't dodge Shinya's shots that easily. Aim hacks and auto dodges would only get you so far.

Shinya made a game out of chasing him/proving him wrong. Everyone wanted a shot at Shinya himself while he was distracted, but avoiding them wasn't a problem. Losers. Get smoked! They couldn't even h—

The shmuck again? It was just a pot shot, but it was still pretty lucky that he managed to hit Shinya a second time. Didn't seem to be killing anyone else either. Probably some tool with a grudge. Shinya was losing health to him though... he killed him easy, but he'd spawn in just a few. Annoying.

He was almost curious to see who it was, but he couldn't take his eyes off the game now. It was intense for a few seconds there. Some other cheater guys had logged in and Shinya had to focus to take town their shields. He still won, of course. His health was starting to get low though, what with the shmuck hitting him every few seconds.

Fortunately, the game was over. Shinya waited patiently for the scoreboard. As always, he was on top, but at the bottom...

"Gekko?" he murmured, reading the username. "I don't know that kanji. Is that lizard or moonlight?"

Someone next to him gave a hearty laugh. "Heh, so you are a kid after all!"

"Hey, fuck off, you—" Shinya stopped mid sentence, because he recognized those checkered pants. Of course he wouldn't yell "big bro, big bro," but... as he raised his head though, he realized the boy standing next to him was a different one. Scrawny. No jacket. Less hair. Sort of a disarming smile, in the way that unimportant people tend to have. In an RPG, that guy wouldn't have a portrait. Shinya knew him. "Oh," he said, deflated. Not that he even tried to hide it.

"That was a really good game," the guy said. "I knew those cheaters were logging in today and came here to help, but I kinda wanted to see how much you could take." He raised a hand to his head, scratching it sheepishly. "Sorry, man."

"Whatever," Shinya said.

"Oh, um, do you remember me?" he said. "We met at the amusement park the other day."

"The other day was weeks ago, dude," Shinya replied, "but yeah, I remember. You tagged along with me and... him."

The guy was somewhat indignant at this. "I didn't 'tag along,' he invited me to come!"

"Out of pity."

There was a brief pause as the guy stared at him in stunned silence. Shinya expected to hear an argument. He was sort of provoking the guy on purpose anyway. But instead of fighting words, he watched as the guy's shoulders dropped in defeat.

"Is that really why?" he asked.

Shinya blinked. _Oh. I guess I hurt his feelings..._ He tried to remember the guy's name. Kashima? No, that wasn't it. Mishima.

"Of course not," Shinya said. "Anyone could see he had a good time with you."

Come to think of it, maybe too much of a good time. Shinya even remembered them holding hands when they thought he wasn't looking. He guessed high school friends did that sort of stuff. He didn't have much experience. Not with friends, and definitely not with holding hands.

"Really?" the guy... uh, _Mishima,_ asked. "I could tell he had fun with you too. I didn't think he was the sort of guy to offer piggyback rides..."

"D-Don't bring up embarrassing stuff like that!"

Mishima chuckled. "Sorry, sorry. It's just, you really looked like brothers. I was kinda jealous."

Brothers, huh? It was a nice thought, but... his 'brother' was nowhere in sight. Shinya sourly turned back to the game, intent on starting another match, when Mishima touched his hand.

"Hey," he said. "I'm worried about him too."

"...Do you know where he is?"

"In trouble," he replied.

Shinya didn't raise his head. He just stared at the demo screen for who knows how long, thinking about stuff he didn't really understand.

Eventually, he turned to Mishima.

"Co-op this time?"

Mishima smiled a big goofy smile.

"Yes, sir!"

...

_...Please be okay._

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas.


End file.
